stravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:City of Swords
It isn't the last book yet,but M.Hoffman said the publisher won't bublish yer books any more and she's trying to find a solution... :Hello anonymous commentor! :I'm guessing this is the comment you may have read? Thank you both! I will try to put this as delicately as I can: I have proposed six more books and will do my best to write them one day but you must understand I need something to live on while I write, so if the publishers are not keen, I can't do it till I find another way. ([http://bookmavenmary.blogspot.ca/2012/07/city-of-swords.html bookmavenmary - "City of Swords"]) :While it's disappointing that City of Swords might be the last book in the series (or perhaps just for a while), I wouldn't give up hope. From the sound of the comment by Ms. Hoffman, she has proposed another six books to her publisher (Bloomsbury) and is waiting to hear from them. There hasn't been any mention of Bloomsbury refusing to publish any more Stravaganza books. She has just stated that if Bloomsbury doesn't accept her proposal, she will have to find another way to get to the other six books eventually. :I'm guessing that Bloomsbury is still willing to publish Ms. Hoffman's books, but they may not be the Stravaganza series. After all, she is making her living as a writer, so maybe she'll have to write something else that a publisher will be interested in, if not the Stravaganza series. For the second trilogy, she agreed to write three more Stravaganza books and two historical novels (Troubadour and David); they may be a possibility that if she wants to write the other Stravaganza novels, Bloomsbury could propose a similar deal. Or she may agree to a different format for the remaining stories (like a book of short stories) - it's really up in the air. :But for now, I'd say, chin up! The books have been great and if you're looking for more of Ms. Hoffman's books to read, I'd really suggest reading The Falconer's Knot, Troubadour, and David if you haven't read them yet. :Chatellerault 00:50, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes,i have read them but how she can stop the stravaganza since there are many unanswered question in the end of the last book?:Maria.oglou ::: Well, given I haven't read City of Swords yet, I can't say anything about the ending until I've read the book myself, otherwise that would be unfairly assuming things. I hope you weren't asking rhetorically (so I apologize if I've misunderstood your reply by answering seriously). ::: Ms. Hoffman has said that she wants to write more Stravaganza books, but her publisher might not want more Stravaganza books right now. Remember, she writes for a living - it means that she needs to write books that will be published. For that to happen, she might have to write some non-Stravaganza books (like Troubadour) that Bloomsbury will publish. ::: In this case, it's up to the publisher right now to decide if they series should be stopped. If Bloomsbury says "not right now," she will have to wait for another chance to write them. ::: I hope that explains some things. Cheers, Chatellerault 06:55, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well, I've finished reading City of Swords. I can see why you'd want another book - the epilogue completely gobsmacked me. ::::Chatellerault (talk) 06:49, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but she isn't considering it yet...because of the problem with the publisher(he won't publish any more stravaganzza books-i don't know why),but it's so...i mean it left me with more questions than answers...~~Maria.oglou ~~ :::::: The most likely reason a publisher won't publish anymore books is because they don't think they'll sell right now. It's sad to say this, but the Stravaganza series is only moderately popular - not enough to guarantee more books compared to series like Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. :::::: I have to admit, the book did wrap up a lot of loose ends in the series. It was just the last part involving Laura translating Ludo and the consequences of that that really hit me hard. It took me a while to realize it too, but Laura felt undeveloped compared to the other protagonists, as did her romance with Ludo. I'd say Lucia and Guido's relationship felt more developed. But those are my opinions, so feel free to disagree. Chatellerault (talk) 04:49, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Yes, but in the end she didn't say if the stravagandi will be able to stravagate back and in the other books the conclusing was 4 example Georgia became more confident etc etc like everyone except Laura. She...well sth was not right there were missing things,i agree her character wasn't developed, like she was focusing more in Lucia and Guido and the war rather than Laura herself as a personality and life...and the other stravagandi Maria.oglou (talk) 19:21, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I agree with that the fact that was a lack of character development for Laura. There was also the bit where Charlie was developing a crush on Laura that I thought was rather pointless, because of the translation of Ludo at the end. I originally thought that if he had died, the heartbreak would let Laura become a stronger person somehow and maybe she would be confident enough to maybe try things out with Charlie. The whole self-harming aspect of Laura was too easily resolved, and awkwardly, I think. ::::::::I really didn't like the translation of Ludo at the end and it took me a while to realize that nobody really drummed into Laura the "rules" of being a Stravaganti. I guess it's supposed to be Fabio's job, but he was pretty occupied with the siege, so I don't blame him completely. The Barnsbury group could have done it, but I don't blame them entirely either because they aren't as knowledgeable beyond their own personal experiences and I think they take it for granted because they have Nick with them all the time. Everyone was too busy with the siege or their own subplots. ::::::::I think the cliffhanger from Ludo's translation is supposed to leave the series open if Ms. Hoffman wants to continue the series (that way, any new books could address what happened to Georgia and the others, and that would open the way to the next books). That was the only big unresolved thread in the series - all the other subplots managed to reach some resolution, so if Ms. Hoffman could continue the series, she could start fresh. That being said, I wouldn't be entirely surprised if a couple of years have passed in Talia and/or England before another Stravagante from Barnsbury appears in Talia again. ::::::::Chatellerault (talk) 00:41, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yes,i agree but i have to add(for the last part) all the books seemed complet in the end. I mean if the stravaganzza series endes with the 1st three books it would be ok,because nothing was aloof. Or it could end with the 5 books,but now she must continue because there are missing points...it's strange,she never left anything unanswered...Maria.oglou (talk) :(This is getting pretty long here, with the indents, so I'll just jump back a little with the formatting.) : But yes, I agree. The first three books were very contained - which is partly because Ms. Hoffman originally intended only to write three Stravaganza books. City of Secrets was a little weak because it was a transition book, but City of Ships was very good at being its own book as well as one in the series. City of Swords just had too many things going on; Ms. Hoffman resolved the most immediate subplots, but deliberately ended it with a big mystery (unlike City of Flowers). : Strategically, the huge cliffhanger could encourage more books (she wrote it that way on purpose because readers will want her to continue in order for that cliffhanger to be resolved), but once again it mostly depends on the publisher's willingness to continue the series. Unfortunately, that means Ms. Hoffman isn't obligated to write more Stravaganza books otherwise. :Chatellerault (talk) 11:24, October 17, 2012 (UTC)